


The Dreaded Day

by inafieldofroses



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: Gina never thought much of her birthday.it was just the day she was born and that was it.But since moving to east high, will her friends change her thoughts on her special day or not.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Dreaded Day

Gina had grown up, knowing her birthday wasn’t a day to be a big event. From the time she had started preschool, and they had little parties for each kid. The parents would bring in a snack and every year her mom forgot. She also couldn’t come to class on her birthday since she had work, so it was just a normal day for her. On some birthdays she would cry, knowing that her mom wasn’t there. On others, she would just treat it like a normal day. it honestly depended on her mood each year. Once she got into middle school though, other kids seemed to care less about their birthdays like she did. In a weird way gave her a sense of peace. She finally felt like she wasn’t an oddball for not caring much about her birthday. Now listen, it isn’t like she never had a birthday cake or had a birthday party. She had once or twice. The only thing she remembered was, just being in their small kitchen in Florida and Gina’s mom singing happy birthday to her. That was when she was young though, she didn’t remember.

Gina had recently moved to DC with her mom. She just had settled in Utah and could actually say she made friends. Though she went back because a friend had bought her a plane ticket and actually got to be in the musical as Taylor. It was all a whirlwind. She didn’t want to be too happy though since she knew she would go back later that night to the east coast. It was that night that Ashlyn Moon Caswell saved her life. Turned her world right-side up. She had invited her to live with her. She could actually finish the rest of her high school life in the same place. So of course, she said yes. 

Since that day, life had been going well. She had a great group of friends. People who genuinely seemed to care, and although she was still somewhat intimidating to others, people helped and introduced her to more people. Gina had made a friend in her art class she was taking named Mia. She was very nice and like Gina, she had also moved a decent amount in her life. It was Gina favorite class of the day. Wait scratch that her favorite was theater class. She got to be with her best friends.

She would say she was closest to Ashlyn and EJ. Since she lived with Ashlyn, she spent the most time with her and EJ was her honorary cousin.

They were talking about their next production. Their high school musical production was the best musical production that east high had seen in years. Mrs. Jenn had been praised a lot for having such a beautiful group of theater kids. The kids couldn’t have asked for a better teacher though. 

“Well I mean beauty and the beast has some pretty cool songs so I mean I’m cool with it,” Gina says as she goes to sit by Ashlyn. The 9 of them were sitting in a circle, just looking at different options. The top ones on everyone’s list were Beauty and the Beast, Sound of Music and Wicked. In the end, they went with beauty and the beast. Everyone was so excited, to start learning dances and songs and who would play who.  
It was April 10th. No one had said a word about her birthday. Gina if she was being honest, was relived. She didn’t need anyone to make a big deal of the day she entered this world. It was weird though since Ashlyn had written the day on her calendar in their room, but probably just forgot to look at it this morning. She had gotten a call from her mom and it was nice. She sang her happy birthday and asked if she got the present she sent her. She told her she did and then hung up since she had to go to her next class.  
Soon it was the end of the day and Gina was heading towards the doors to exit the school. Usually, Ashlyn would be here ready to go. But she wasn’t anywhere to be found so she waited. It wasn’t long till it was just her standing in the hallway. She felt a little scared and confused. She was about to call Ashlyn when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“ hey, we are meeting for a practice today in the theater room, didn’t Ashlyn tell you?” Nini said before apologizing for sneaking up on her.

“ no she didn’t mention anything, geez, I’m sorry guys but I have a lot of homework and studying to do so I think I’ll just call Ashlyn’s mom to have her take me home.” Gina said about to dial the number.

“ no no, we need you for this rehearsal. We are starting to practice the dances and without you, we are screwed Gina. Please help us, just for 10 minutes and then I can even drive you home if you want’ Nini said with puppy eyes while waiting for her to respond.

“ Fine but just for a few minutes,” Gina said as Nini grabbed her hand and they went to the room. When they reached the room, the room was black and no one was in the room. Gina looked and was confused.” Nini no one is in here, is this a joke? Why am I here if no one else is” Gina says to her starting to get annoyed? 

All Nini did though was pushed her into the room and in an instant, the lights came on and she heard people yell ‘ SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINA!!”. Now that the room was lit, she could see all of her friends standing around the piano and pizza and cake and so much more.  
As Gina set down her bag, tears began to form in her eyes. Never in her 16 years of life would she expect something like this to happen. The balloons, the decorations. People put time and effort into her birthday and did something for her. She had no words. She felt like this was a dream. She was shaken from her thoughts by Ashlyn as she ran over to hug her. 

“ I thought you forgot,” Gina says while hugging her, trying not to get her tears on her shirt.  
“ me forget, my best friend’s birthday? Gina, it is on my calendar and in my head. I know your birthday by heart.” Ashlyn replies while squeezing her tighter, before pulling back and giving Gina a quick kiss on her forehead. “ I love you and happy birthday, also mom and dad are taking you and I out for ice cream later and dinner so don’t eat too much,” Ashlyn says before Gina goes and says hello to everyone else. The number of hugs she got, happy birthdays and gifts. 

“you all didn’t need to get me gifts, I seriously have everything I could ever need or want.” Gina says before opening the gifts. She ended up getting a new pair of high tops from Nini. She joked that since she now had a second pair that she could steal her old ones now. Ricky and Big Red got her a gift card to her favorite frozen yogurt store in town. Kourtney got her some leggings since she knew Gina loved leggings. Seb and Carlos had gotten her a sketchbook since they knew how much she loved drawing. Ej had surprised her by telling her that her mom was coming to visit soon since she had some time off and Ej had gotten her ticket. Ashlyn's present was the best by far though. it was a heart locket with a photo of the two of them. Though on the other side of the locket was a photo of her mom. Gina instantly started tearing up and all she could do was hug Ashlyn. They then went and cut her cake as they all gathered around and sang happy birthday to her. The amount of love and happiness she felt in this moment was unmeasurable. She was surrounded by her best friends and everyone was happy that she was there. People who cared about her. HER friends. Maybe birthdays weren’t as bad she thought they were.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i missed writing about Gina Porter.  
> i hope you all are doing well  
> and enjoyed  
> -Liza


End file.
